topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ochako Uraraka
|-| School Uniform= |-| Hero Costume= Origins: Boku no Hero Academia Alias/Aka: '''Uravity (Hero Name) '''Classification: Human, Quirk user, Hero in-training Threat level: Wolf+ Age: 15 Gender: '''Female '''Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation, Martial Arts Physical strength: Wall level (Stronger than before, as she trained Martial Arts under Ryuko. Caught Himiko Toga off-guard, whom poses a threat to Pro Heroes) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Wall physically, higher with Zero Gravity (Could throw multiple boulders at high speed), Building+ with meteor (Easily defeated a Villian with Gigantification quirk, who was casually destroying blocks of building) Durability: At least Building (Widthstood multiple explosions of Bakugou point blank, and continued to fight. After fight it was noted she only got minor injuries) Speed: Faster than eye can see || At least faster than eye can see Intelligence: At least average. Could use her quirk creatively in even combat situations, indicating she has a level of mastery over it. Stamina: Above Average. Fought with Bakugou for extended period of time, endured several of his explosions, and still had enough energy to use a final move on him. Range: Melee physically, Dozens of meters (Makes rubbles float and throws them at high speeds towards opponents) to virtually infinite after lifting something into the air (Made a baseball fly an indeterminate distance away) with usage of Quirk Weaknesses: If Ochaco uses her Quirk too much, hits her weight limit, or is forced to use it on herself, she'll be overcome by nausea. Ochako must also make physical contact with her desired object in order to make it float. Standard equipment: None notable Noteworthy techniques and abilities Zero Gravity: Ochaco's Quirk allows her to manipulate the gravity around an object to make it weightless or float. She can use this for a variety of purposes, lightening loads, allowing her to take advantage of surrounding objects as weapons, and making others float to render them incapable of reaching others. However, she has a weight limit of three tons, and she'll succumb to nausea if she goes over that. In addition, she'll also suffer from nausea if she uses it on herself for any extended period of time or if she floats a great number of objects at once or in rapid succession. * Home Run Comet: An attack she improvised during the Hero vs. Villains exercise, Uraraka grabs a fallen stone pillar and uses it to bat rubble towards her opponents at high speeds. * Meteor Shower: After causing that several rubbles fell from continuous attacks, Ochaco can collect a large quantity of the surrounding destruction, forming a deadly, giant meteor of rubbles. She first used this move during her match against Katsuki Bakugo. Image slideshow Uraraka 1.jpg Uraraka 2.jpg Uraraka 3.jpg Uraraka 4.jpg Uraraka 5.jpg Uraraka 6.png Uraraka 7.jpg Uraraka 8.jpg Uraraka 9.jpg Uraraka 10.jpg Uraraka 11.jpg Uraraka 12.jpg Izuku color 7.jpg Uraraka 14.jpg Uraraka 15.jpg Uraraka 16.jpg Uraraka 17.jpg Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Character Category:Female Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Busty babe Category:BB:CC Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Co-protagonist Category:Animanga